A Third Flavor will Cost you Extra
by OneLonelyStar
Summary: America knows that Italy will always be with Germany and even though Italy denys it they can be a cute couple someday but those thoughts starts changing once he starts getting along with Italy. Fem!ItalyXAmerica? Fem!ItalyXGermany?


**A Third flavor will cost you Extra**

**Chapter 1**

Italy went walking through the park; she was on her way to shop for Gelato since her brother, Romano, ate all the ones in the fridge last night. _I wonder why Romano ate all the Gelato I guess he got into an argument with Germany. I wish Romano will get along with Germany he really isn't that bad. Hmm…I wonder if there is a way for him to get along with Germany._ As Italy was distracted on thinking for ideas she bumps into a bench and falls on top of it. Her forehead hits right against the cold hard bench.

"Hey! You alright?" Italy uses her arms to lift her up and carefully tilts her head up to see who it is. As she looks she sees blue eyes behind glasses, blonde-light brown hair with one hair that stands up, it is America. Again he asks worried "Are you okay?" He bends down to check if she is. As he looks at her he notices its Italy.

"Oh! It's you, Italy!"

"Huh? Hello, America…" she said nervously.

"Are you okay, Italy? Can you stand?" Italy uses her arms to lift herself up and as she bends her knees she feels a slight pain on her right knee. As America notices her face expression he looks at her leg and notices a purple bruise on it."Looks like you hit your knee pretty hard but don't you worry as the hero I'll help you out!"

He puts his hand on her waist and moves her arm around his neck.

"Okay there we go. So was there any place you needed to go?"

"Well I was going go to the store to buy some Gelato but since I'm hurt I guess I should go ho-"

"Gelato!? Isn't that like ice-cream?"

"Yes it is" As America heard that he gets some excitement in his voice."Then let's go get some Gelato!" Italy sees that America has a smiling cheerful look on his face. _Well who wouldn't get excited for a yummy treat like Gelato plus it would be boring at home if I don't have tasty treat to eat. _Italy didn't mind going as long it was gelato.

Walking was slow especially since she had to hop on one foot but at least she had help from America to support her. As they finally got out of the park they walked on the busy streets to get to the market. As they walked, Italy looked at America for a while wondering about him.

"Hey America, can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Sure go ahead."

"Why are you here? Here in Italy." America blushed a little and started getting nervous. "Well that's kind of a funny story actually. Well since you are an injured patient I could at least also make you laugh."

Italy looked at America and listened carefully to his story."Well while I was at my place I got a call from England telling me to meet him at France's place to plan on what to say in the world meeting. And so I took a plane to France's place and I guess because I wasn't paying attention to what plane I took I accidently came here at Italy so I thought while I am here I might as well see what your place is like so yeah here I am. Pretty funny, right?" Italy started laughing the fact that he is here in Italy is because he took the wrong plane. America smiled seeing as he saw her laughing. She tried her best to control her laughter.

"So what about England and France? Did they get mad at you?"

"Well I still don't know. My cell phone can't get calls from far away countries."

"If you like you can come over to my house and call France."

"Really? That's cool, thanks"

They finally got to the market. Before they entered America got an idea and settled Italy against a wall for her to lean on. "Wait here I'll be right back." Italy was a little puzzled until she saw America coming back with a cart. America lifted up Italy carrying her and putting her down gently into the cart. "There we go. Now let's go in there to get some ice cream no I mean Gelato!" Italy could see the excited look on his face.

As they were inside the store many people stared to see an American carrying an Italian in the cart. Many just looked and smiled seeing how fun it looks. A group of old men and women noticed that the female Italian in the cart was their country Italy.

"Hey, Italia, is that you?" the old man asked speaking Italian. America stopped to see that the old men and women wanted to chat with Italy. "Ve~! Yes it's me Italia." Italy gave them her best smile.

"Oh what are you doing being carried in the cart? Looks kind of fun." "Ve~! It is fun! I accidently hurt my knee and right now we are going to buy Gelato!" "Gelato!" the old men and women said out loud happily."Well have fun, Italia" the old man said happily and they left waving her goodbye."Bye bye!" said Italy happily waving back.

"Did they say it is strange that I am carrying you in the cart?" America asks. "Actually they think its fun" "Really? Usually people would think it's strange for a young lady to be carried in a cart""Well here in Italy for people it all it matters that you're happy and always having a good time" America smiled at amazement. "Wow a weak country but yet manage to be happy" "Ve~!" Italy smiled a little.

They finally got into the lane where the Gelato is in. "So how much you're planning to buy?"

"Hmm…Let me think. Well chances are Romano would want some and of course I want some and well you want some too so about…60 cups!"

"60?! Seriously?! And you are going to give me some?"

"Of course! I am giving you about 20." America smiled happily "Wow thanks Italy!" America started piling up the gelato into the cart. Italy shivered as some of the cold gelato piled up on top of her touching her skin. "Don't worry Italy we'll get to your house soon" Italy nodded in agreement still shivering from the cold. As they finished paying for it they headed out to the store taking the cart with Italy still in it.

As they were out Italy spotted something "America look there" America followed where she was looking at. He notices Italians being carried in carts as they go into the store. America smiled

"Looks like we started a trend"

"Ve~! Yes!" They laughed as they left.

As they started heading to Italy's home America started to wonder where he was going to stay.

"Hey Italy, do you know any good hotels around? I need a place to stay." Italy looked at the sky seeing that it was getting close to sunset.

"A place to stay? If you like you can stay over at my place we have extra rooms for guests"

"But I don't really want to bother you by staying at your place but I would like to know some good hotels that I can stay in"

"It's no problem you can stay over if you like. I'll convince Romano that you can stay over but I bet he won't mind" "Okay if that's okay with you all I have is my- " America stops the cart and looks around. "Oh crap!"

Italy sees the worried look on America's face.

"What's wrong America?"

"I think I left my bags at the park!"

"Ve! Do you want to go look for it now?"

"Yes but let's go to your place first so we can look at that bruise on your knee"

"Are you sure you don't want to go at least ask the police?"

"Uh no I can go later."

"But how are you going to talk to the police if you don't know how to speak Italian"

"Well that is going to be a problem but I'll find a way"

"Ve~! Are you sure?"

"Yes"

As they finally made it to Italy's they could shouts from outside the door.

"Do you have somebody else over because your brother seems to sound he is arguing with somebody?"

"Yes. Actually Germany is staying over for awhile and Romano always ends up arguing with him.-sigh- I wish he could get along with Germany. Germany isn't a bad person; he's strong, he's nice, and he is always protecting me."

"Hey Italy?"

"Ve~? Yeah?"

"You like Germany?"

"Of course I do he's my friend!"

"Actually I meant that do you like him as something more than a friend?"

"More… than a… friend?" Italy started to think about it and then a tint of blush went across her face. America noticed it.

"Huh? Uh…. Ve? Of course not! Germany is my friend and he will always remain my friend." She put her hands on her and cool feel how warm they gotten. America just smiled amusingly seeing the young female Italian blush and getting nervous about the question. He couldn't help but laugh a little.

Italy looked up as she heard laughter coming from the American. "Ve? What's so funny?"

"Huh? Oh nothing." America just smiled and patted her on the head.

As America was about to knock the door he could hear Romano's loud voice behind the door. Romano opened the door still yelling at Germany with his coat in his hand showing he was about to head out. "Whatever you potato bastard! I am just going to find Italy to convince her to-" He stopped as he saw America with his younger sister Italy inside a shopping cart full of Gelato.

"WH-What the hell?!" Romano said it loud enough for Germany to hear. Germany went to the doorway where Romano is and was also surprised to see Italy and America.

"America why are you here and why are you in a shopping cart Veneziano?! With Gelato?!" Romano screamed out loud angrily.

America started rubbing the back of his neck and managed to say nervously "Well you see-"

Italy interrupted him to say it for him "It happened when I walked through the park and I accidently fell on the bench and accidently hit my knee but luckily America was there to help me. Since I was on my way to buy Gelato America offered to help and bring me home"

Germany and Romano just stared and didn't say anything for a while until Romano managed to say "Grazie for helping my younger sister"

"Yes thank you America" said Germany.

America pushed the cart inside the house while Germany and Romano made way for them. "Just lay her on the couch so he we can see her knee" said Romano. As they made their way into the living room America carried her out of the cart and lay her down on the couch. As Romano was about to go and check the bruise on his sister's leg he stopped to look at all the Gelato.

"How many Gelatos did you buy?" Romano asked.

"About 60 of them. 20 are America's." said Italy as she was on the couch. "America, the phone is in the hallway so you can make your call"

"Okay thanks" said America and headed to the phone.

Romano just moved the cart into the kitchen and put all the Gelato's in the freezer. They seem to feel wet since they were outside for a while. While Romano put away the gelato Germany checked on Italy's leg. "Looks like you'll be fine maybe by tomorrow but for now just rest so you can better and don't walk on It." said Germany.

"Ve! That's good. Thanks Germany"

"So why is America here in your place?" Germany asked.

"It's actually by accident. He came here to Italy by mistake."

"Hmph. I see that's why then."

Meanwhile America was calling France's place.

"YOU GIT HOW CAN YOU MISTAKENLY GONE TO ITALY?!" screamed England through the phone.

"Hey it's a mistake anybody can make. So can we reschedule?" America said nervously.

"NO WE CAN'T! The reason I planned it for today because I am already scheduled for other meetings. We are just going to have to meet very early before the meeting, alright?"

"Alright then"

"Goodbye America"

"Yeah Goodbye"

After America hanged up the phone he felt kind of relieved that at least he gets to stay in Italy much longer. As walked through the hallway he stopped from where the living room was. He stood there surprised to see how much Italy was laughing and smiling with Germany. Germany was looking away from Italy with his arms crossed then glanced at Italy and let a small smile to her. They both looked very happy together.

_Wow they look like they can become a couple in a matter of seconds. They always seem to be together all the time and well they were in Axis Powers during WWII so of course they'll always be together._

_Always together…_

America walked up to Italy and let out a smile. "So Italy looks you are going to be alright."Said America.

"Ve~! Yeah Germany said I am going to be okay as long as I rest and don't walk on it." Italy said as she smiled.

"Well that's good to hear"

"Ve~! We still need to get your bags America"

"Oh right but how are you going to help me if your leg is hurt?"

"Hmm…that is going to be a problem…"

Just then at the same time she was thinking. Romano walked in finished putting away the Gelato and was heading to put the cart outside.

"Ve! Romano!"

"What is it, damn it?"

"Can you please help America find his bags in the park and also stay in the other guest room?"

"What?!"

"Please Romano! Please! Please! Please!"

"Fine! He can stay!"

"Hooray! Thanks Romano!"

"Yeah Whatever!"

Romano put his coat on and got his keys.

"C'mon lets go America"

"Oh uh thank you very much Romano."

"Don't mention it you damn bastard!"


End file.
